


O Christmas Tree

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: There’s something about their first Christmas at home, their home, that makes Jake extra sentimental.
Relationships: Jake Hughes/Lando Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



> This is a super rare pair that we adore and have shipped for years. This is my last minute Christmas gift to bae. Please go read her other Jake/Lando fics because they’re so SO good.

Their house, if Jake was honest, looked like Christmas threw up all over it. He still wasn’t used to calling it _his_ house if he was honest. It was Lando’s house that he used to share with Sacha before the Frenchman moved to Japan. They don’t have the typical moving in story most couples do. It was more Lando forgetting to take care of his house and himself that made Jake worry about his boyfriend that he volunteered to take care of the house and forced the younger man to let him help him do his basic errands like grocery shopping. 

That’s how Jake ended up owning the spare key and with Lando constantly stealing his shirts and hoodies that Jake needed to bring his clothes with him whenever he stayed over. Jake was in the process of carrying a sleepy Lando to bed who was dozing off in his sim when he sort of asked him to move in. “Why don’t you just stay? Like forever?” Lando asks half asleep in Jake’s arms. “Would you like that hobbit?” Jake asks teasingly. “Duh. I’d love that. Besides, you make the best eggs and I want your eggs everyday if it was possible.” Lando says with a soft smile. “Okay then. I’ll stay forever.”

Jake smiles as he fondly remembers that memory. They’ve already decorated almost every inch of their house, including the bathroom, but Lando insisted that they do the most important decorating task together. Lando picked out the biggest tree their house could handle, and with some adjustments and Jake sawing off a chunk of the tree, it just about fit with space for their tree topper. Lando was already sorting out the lights and the boxes of tinsel and baubles and ornaments were already waiting. “Guess what hobbit.” Jake smiles at his boyfriend. “Is it decorating time?” The younger man beams up at him. “Yep.” Jake says as he picks up the multicoloured lights that Lando picked out. “Awesome!”

The first to go on were the lights followed by the tinsel. The assortment of ornaments they owned were a mix of stuff they bought and stuff that their moms passed down to them. There were even some that Lando’s fans made and gave to him and even some from their friends. None of them really matched each other but Jake doesn’t mind that as he puts on the little gold lotus flower ornament. A reminder of where their love story started. A drunken kiss in Macau all the way back in 2016. It’s been years since that night and this may not be their first Christmas together as a couple but it’s their first one in their own home. Their first one where they won’t have to drive to each other and meet in the middle. They’re home, together, like it should be. 

Lando insisted to climb up on Jake’s shoulders to put on the tree topper. “Babe we have a ladder.” Jake says as he balances Lando. “But this is more fun.” Lando says as he finally puts on the star at the top. “I’m getting too old for this.” Jake says as he places Lando down and stretches his back. “No you’re not. I promised to keep you young as long as you’re stuck with me.” Lando says before he presses a kiss on Jake’s cheek. “Yeah you did.” Jake says as he presses one on Lando’s forehead in return. “Now let me get the presents and the tree will be done.” Lando says before he disappears upstairs. Jake takes the moment to admire their tree. Covered in multicoloured lights and mismatched ornaments. It was no ordinary Christmas tree, it was their tree, and he was damn proud of it.

Lando returns with a huge bag filled with presents from their friends, family and teammates. Jake helps him arrange them under their tree before they finally sit on their couch for a well earned rest. “I can’t wait to do this again every year.” Lando says as Jake sees the sparkle in his eyes. “Me too hobbit.” Lando looks up at him before he leans in and kisses him. “You know there’s one present you can open right now.” Lando mumbles against his lips. “There is?” Jake asks innocently. “Yeah but you have to carry me up to our room.” Lando says, his eyes still having that sparkle but just a little bit more devious this time. “Oh so it’s that kind of present!” Jake exclaims before Lando playfully hits his chest. “Well how can I say no to that? They say the best present is the ones you can keep forever.” And Jake will sure try his best to keep him forever.


End file.
